Undercover
by pragmatically yours
Summary: AU OOC...Inuyasha Taisho is just trying to forget his past. When his job demands that he spend time with a woman who looks remarkably like his first love, this jaded copper doesn't know how to react. Is kagome up to the task of breaking through to him?
1. Prologue

**

* * *

Undercover**

**Fan Fiction by bittersweetmemory**

**All standard disclaimers apply here.**

**Warnings: AU (like almost all my other works) OOC sometimes. LANGUAGE is not very pretty either….**

**Hey guys! I know I'm crazy to be starting a new fanfiction while I have ARTS and DL to balance but I was hit by the plot bunny thunderbolt! **

**::insert cricket chirping::**

**oh**** well…enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Assignment**

Detectives Inuyasha Taisho and his partner Miroku Houshi waited outside Captain Sesshoumaru Taisho's office for permission to enter. They had both been paged and literally commanded to see him. Now, he was making them sweat it out.

This could have been about anything. A promotion, a reprimand or even a dismissal. You could never put anything past Sesshoumaru.

Both men were called out of their musing when they were told to enter.

Inuyasha led the way and sat down in one of the hunter green chairs his half-brother kept in his office. He looked around at the numerous diplomas that adorned the walls. His amber gaze traveled to the pristine oak desk (God forbid there should be a paper out of place) and at the imposing man sitting across from him in a position that was clearly meant to intimidate.

"Spit it out Fluffy. Why'd you call us here?"

He merely raised an aristocratic eyebrow.

"Surly, as ever I see dear brother? However, as I don't have time to waste, I shall let that go. You've a new assignment. So get rid of the self-deprecation crap, Inuyasha. You'll need what little wit you have to get through this alive."

He turned to Miroku.

"Houshi, you'll be going with him to see that he stays on track."

His voice softened a bit when he looked at his half-brother again.

"Inuyasha, listen to me. What happened to Kikyo in your last assignment wasn't your fault. We had no idea that Naraku—"

He was cut off.

"It's all right Sesshoumaru. Just tell us what we have to do."

"All right. Here's the deal. I want you two to do surveillance on a house at 156 Sengoku Dr. I've got a tip that all those jewelry robberies that we keep having trouble with are connected and that the ones responsible live at that house."

"Well why not just go in and get them? It shouldn't be that hard."

"Because, Inuyasha, we don't know what they're dealing with here. From what I've heard, this guy's got a pretty big arsenal. And he's influential. We don't want to alert him to any police activity and run the risk of him getting away."

"Just who exactly are we dealing with?"

"Naraku Onigumo."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and Miroku had to struggle to keep him in his chair.

"You knew? You knew where that bastard was and you never told me?"

"And now you get your chance for revenge! So don't mess up. Dammit Inuyasha, don't let your emotions take over your job! You've got to have a level head if you want to nail him. For you as well as for Kikyo."

"Captain Sesshoumaru."

He turned to Miroku in question.

"What is it Houshi?"

"How long will we be doing this and where will we be staying?"

Their superior looked at them for the first time with a hint of a smirk.

"I've called and made arrangements for you to stay with two civilians—"

Miroku and Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief.

"As their live-in boyfriends."

"Are you crazy? Then not only will we have to get Naraku, we'll have to guard their asses! And you're telling me that I have to keep my mind on this case? You idiot—"

Miroku's reaction was quite different.  
  
"Are they beautiful Sessy-chan?"

He let go of the formality and used the nickname he'd learned from Inuyasha way back when they were toddlers.

"Who gives a shit houshi? The point is we won't be able to concentrate now with what this idiot did!"

Sesshoumaru looked bored and unconcerned at his younger brother's outrage.

"You never allowed me to finish. Do you honestly think I could let you live with girls who wouldn't be able to defend themselves? One of them can handle a boomerang quite well and the other one is an expert archer."

"Oh yes Fluffy. And that'll help when we're shooting at them with our Glocks."

"Sessy-chan? Are they?"

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to his file cabinet, and pulled out two manila envelopes."

"They've already been informed Inuyasha. Miroku. Everything you need to know is right here. Get going. I'll contact you with instructions at their house."

**

* * *

**

**Review me please!**


	2. The Unwilling Participants

**Undercover **

**Fan Fiction by bittersweetmemory**

**All standard disclaimers apply here.**

**Warnings: AU (like almost all my other works) OOC sometimes. LANGUAGE is not very pretty either….**

**Review Responses:**

**XsangoX****- **here's the update…DON't DIE!

**Kat- **Hehe… Inuyasha was also very skeptical. I now it's pretty hard to believe…I mean, Kagome is an expert archer… but I really wanted to have them keep their weapons. Sango's katanas will come into play later though =]. Thanks for reviewing (and reminding)!

* * *

**Chapter One **

**The Unwilling Participants**

"Hey Kags, a little help here?"

Kagome Higurashi turned around from her leaning position against the kitchen counter to find her best friend and roommate, Sango Kinokiita, at the door holding about six heavy bags of groceries. She asked herself whether they really needed that much food and made a mental note to get started on a diet next week.

"Sorry Sango! I was just wondering when those guys from the police station are going to get here."

Kagome simultaneously picked up three of the heavy grocery bags and shut the door behind them with her foot. She had started to put them away in their respective places when Sango came out of her room already looking refreshed in a new change of clothes.

"Well, Taisho said they'd be here at about 8:00," she looked up at the wall clock "and it's about 6:45 now, so I guess we can get started on dinner before we have to worry about them."

Kagome turned to Sango with a quizzical look on her face.

"Did he tell you why they were coming?"

Sango thought for a moment.

"All he said was that these two rookies would need our help to catch some jewel thief that's supposed to make a drop next month."

"I thought that case with Nobunaga was the last one."

"I did too, but he seemed really adamant that we help these two. Maybe their rookies or something."

"Do you think they know we work for the precinct too? I mean, usually Sesshoumaru likes to keep our involvement in these cases private right?"

"Yeah I guess. So we probably should feel them out first. Find out how much they know."

Both girls shrugged and turned to the more pressing matter at hand.

"Pasta or stir-fry?"

"Stir-fry. We had pasta last week."

"Sounds good to me. You cut, I'll cook."

"Are you sure this is the place? It looks a little more…grand then I expected."

"154 Sengoku Drive. This is the place. Anyway, we _are_ after a jewel thief right? He's gotta be loaded."

Miroku gave Inuyasha an annoyed look and whapped him on the head.

"That's exactly my point. Why would someone like Naraku want to attract this much attention? Wouldn't he be more inconspicuous living in a neighborhood that wasn't so exclusive? And **I'm** the assistant…"

"Oh shut up. Let's just meet those wenches and get this over with."

Miroku stopped in front of the brownstone and searched in his pockets for the keys and after he had fished them out, entered the lobby of their new home for the next few…months.

They walked up the cobblestone pathway to the house.

A brown-eyed woman with hair that went three inches past her shoulder answered after three insistent raps. She regarded them quizzically before asking: "Are you the men from the police department?"

Miroku favored her with his potent lady-killer smile.

"Yes lovely lady, we are. And what might your name be?"

She gave him an odd look before she answered.

"Sango—"

Inuyasha was beginning to get impatient and cut her off.

"Kinokiita, right? I know we've read your file. Can you two continue your flirting inside? We've got businesss to discuss first."

The newly-identified Sango gave Inuyasha a "baby-glare" before stepping aside and allowing them to enter the expansive apartment.

And what an apartment it was.

Inuyasha tuned out Miroku and Sango's conversation and looked around.

Simplistic yet enchanting with its neoclassic design, there seemed to be actual pieces of history in every nook and cranny. A bow and arrow dominated one wall and on the other, swords in every fashion and size were displayed with obvious pride. Inuyasha was willing to bet his life that they would find the famous boomerang in Sango's room. He also got the feeling that they weren't just for show either. According to the detailed report Sesshoumaru had given them, both girls, Sango and the still-absent Kagome, were experts at using the boomerang and bow and arrow respectively. He idly considered the fact that while both were not exactly conventional for this day and age, they would have their uses. For instance, in long-distance combat.

"Sango, is that them?"

A girlish voice broke through his thoughts and he brought his molten gaze to the doorframe of the living room.

A woman-child, seemingly no older than 16 (though, thanks to the report Inuyasha really knew she was 20) stood there, looking vulnerable, innocent and like the last person he could have pegged for a weapons expert, in her oversized silk T-shirt and matching shorts.

She also looked remarkably like Kikyo.

"Yes Kagome. That is Inuyasha Taisho and this pervert is Miroku Houshi. They're the two detectives from the police station."

Miroku made the first move.  
  
"Hello lovely one. You must be Kagome Higurashi. I've learned quite a bit about you from your beautiful friend Sango."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Is he for real?"

Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand.

"Unfortunately."

"We'll talk business in the kitchen."

They all sat down at the table where Kagome offered the men some tea.   
  
"I'm sorry I'm not dressed. We weren't expecting you gentlemen until 8:00 and it's only 7:30."

Miroku hastened to assure her.

"Oh don't worry. Inuyasha just likes us being punctual to the point of being early." He took a sip of his tea.

"How much has Sesshoumaru told you?"

"Only that there might be a jewel thief living next door and that you need to do surveillance on them for the next few weeks."

"We're happy to help in anyway we can."

Inuyasha cut Kagome with a fierce look after she had said this.

"That's exactly what we don't want. Here's the deal. You stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours. The sooner we get through, this the better. We'll be out of your lives soon enough."

He stood up.

"Come on Miroku. Let's get our stuff."

Miroku however, stayed and hastened to reassure them.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha. He's been through hard times lately. And even if he hadn't, he's like that anyway. He's got a lot of scars and unfortunately, most of them can't be seen on the outside."

He bid them goodnight and walked out.

The older girl put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. In a few months, they'll be gone and our lives will be back to normal."

She said goodnight and climbed the stairs and went to her room, probably to read a little before going to bed.

Kagome stayed at the kitchen table, contemplating her friend's words.

_I shouldn't get upset. It's not as though I know him very well, we only just met after all. His words shouldn't affect me._

But for some reason…they did.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the girls and the two detectives that just left, someone had been listening in on their conversation. And she had a lot to tell her employer after all that she'd heard.

* * *

Read and Review…

Thanks


	3. Settling In

**Undercover **

**Fan Fiction by bittersweetmemory**

**All standard disclaimers apply here.**

**Warnings: AU (like almost all my other works) OOC sometimes. LANGUAGE is not very pretty either….**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Settling In**

"Inuyasha, how much are you taking? I mean, Sesshoumaru said a month right?"

His golden gaze drifted lazily over the few belongings he had piled into the box. He figured it would be enough to get by and if it wasn't, he'd buy more.

It wasn't as though he couldn't afford it. His family was in the upper echelon of Tokyo society. The other people who traveled in his social circles wondered why he even bothered to work. In truth, Inuyasha liked it. Although he would never admit it, helping people gave him a warm tingly feeling that drinking one million cases of Dom Perignon could never hope to achieve.

"Yeah Miroku. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha walked to his friend's room in the apartment they shared. He took one look at the three huge piles of clothing on the bed and turned to Miroku with a teasing grin on his face.

"You've got enough packed to cover a small regiment. Now let's go. We're supposed to be there at 6."

"It's only 4:30 Inuyasha."

"Yeah I know. But we've still gotta get a feel for the neighborhood. The sooner we get settled, the better." Inuyasha turned to walk out of the room, but Miroku's voice gave him pause.

"Inuyasha, well um, what I'm trying to say is…"

"You want Sango?"

Miroku had the decency to blush.  
  
"Yeah…"

"No problem. I wanted Kagome anyway."

_Damn._

Miroku's bashful grin turned lecherous in the span of a second.

"You did, did you?"

"Not like that you pervert! You know as well as I do that this job doesn't allow you to get close to anyone. Emotions are a weakness I'd rather not deal with. You saw what happened to Kikyo", he took a breath "I don't think I could bear that again."

Miroku gaped at the unexpected show of emotion. Though Inuyasha was at once hot-blooded and quick tempered, he was never one to allow people to see his inner turmoil. He kept his secrets and rarely asked for help.

Inuyasha must have noticed the silence and looked up.

"Let's go, Houshi. Time's wasting."

* * *

Kagome was home by 5:00 that day. She was initially startled to note a few disturbances in the normally unruffled appearance of their home but then remembered that today was the day the two detectives were moving in. She still wasn't quite sure what to make of them and wondered about their true personalities because she sensed that they were definitely hiding something. Especially Inuyasha. At first glance, he could be dismissed as an emotionally-driven, hasty, arrogant and gruff man. But she had a feeling that he knew more than he let on, and when he chose to show it, was possessed of a rapier-sharp wit. Miroku seemed gentle enough and (to her dismay) he was certainly _friendly _enough, but she had a feeling that he had a good heart and would be a very good friend. And most importantly (to Kagome as a _woman_), as much as Sango had denied it earlier that morning, he was definitely a charmer.

Her musings were abruptly cut short when the _objects_ of her consideration let themselves in with the spare keys she had left for them.

Miroku was the first to spot her, and he immediately took advantage of her prone position on the couch.

"My lady Kagome, are you injured? Hurt? Is there anything I can do—"

He was cut off by a low growl from Inuyasha.

"Houshi, get to your room."

Miroku rose and obeyed without question.

"You've got him on quite a short leash, don't you?"

Inuyasha turned to the girl with sea blue eyes and reluctantly gave her a half smile.

"Well, someone's gotta control him." He looked uncomfortable, almost as if what he was about to say was too difficult to fathom.  
  
"I'd like to…um, that is, I'd—"

"Apology accepted."

_Well that was relatively painless.  
  
_

"You know," continued Kagome "you're really cute when you're flustered."

To the utter mortification of his manly pride, Inuyasha felt a blush blooming on his cheeks. To add to that, for the first time in ten years, he was speechless.

He was saved from having to respond by the timely arrival of Sango.

* * *

Sango looked at the scene in front of her with thinly disguised amusement. Though she was sure they hadn't realized, she'd been watching the two of them for quite some time. She saw Inuyasha's reaction to Miroku's pass at Kagome and Kagome's response to Inuyasha's attempted apology. It made her smile. Though a cynic she was when it came to matters of the heart, there was something about Kagome that gave her hope. The girl was vibrant, filled with life and absolutely luminous. She was sunshine and cheer and the little sister Sango had always wanted. Inuyasha was her polar opposite. He was moody and grouchy and hostile. But there was something about him that touched her. Not in _that _way of course. There was just something about him that told her he was more than he seemed. She knew Kagome would be good for him. And Kagome, as much as she tried to deny it, needed protection. Not that she was weak. She was just…very naïve. They complemented one another.

She decided to save her musings for later.

"Is Miroku here?"

Inuyasha smiled in a decidedly wicked fashion.

"Anticipating something tonight, Sango?"

Her cheeks flared but she quickly recovered.  
  
"No, of course not! I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going through my underwear drawer."

A voice lilted from the confines of one guestroom.

"Sango, dearest! Is that you?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Miroku! My underwear had better be in its proper place when I get up there or I swear there will be hell to pay!"

The distinct sound of shuffling feet was all Sango needed to hear.

"Oh! Just you wait 'til I get there!"

He stuck his head out so it was visible downstairs.

"Will you be rough?"

Sango screamed.

After assuring the neighbors that "no, there was not a murder" and "no" they weren't being abused, Kagome decided to cook dinner.

With Inuyasha's help.

He was surprisingly, quite proficient in the kitchen. Fluid motions on the cutting board convinced Kagome that this was not the first time he had cooked. But being the curious girl she was, she decided to ask him anyway. He replied, that it was not the first time he had cooked since Miroku couldn't and as a result, Inuyasha was the designated chef of their "bachelor's pad".

Conversation flowed easily. He told her that he was the younger brother of the police chief Sesshoumaru; she told him she had a younger brother named Souta who was currently in his last year of middle school. She found out he loved the color red, abhorred rock music and liked anything Japanese "flavored". She informed him that she hated red (preferred blue), loved classical and was particularly fond of Italian cuisine.

He wondered why he was so relaxed around her. She was pretty, but he had seen others prettier. He supposed it was her personality and that irrepressible light in her eyes. She was "un-jaded", an innocent. Untouched by the cruelties but she seemed so strong. If he wasn't careful, he might just start caring again.

* * *

I was quite satisfied by this chapter. But the all-important question is: were you?

R&R please


End file.
